The Rise of Queen Sheeva (female version)
by jojoDO
Summary: Sheeva takes the throne of Outworld after a merciless defeat of Shao Kahn. Now for step 2... winning the loyalty of his fallen warriors. SHEEVA X FEMALE NINJAS


**As promised, the edited version for all you yuri lovers! It's hardly the same as the other one, so don't go thinking I just copy/pasted the same fic a second time :)**

 **No seriously. I put a LOT of work into this one. Please don't dismiss it. Enjoy!**

The golden rule of Outworld was simple: to the winner goes the spoils. The realm of Outworld was nothing short of a free for all, with a new ruler stepping up any minute to take the throne for themselves. From Shao Kahn to the Deadly Alliance, from the Dragon King Onaga and BACK to Shao Kahn... the miserable realm of Outworld was actually a pretty damn exciting place. It was a horrible place to make a living, but one thing is for sure: the local news always had a breaking story.

 _ **"Our top story of the evening: A Shokan Revolution! Queen Sheeva has officially asserted her dominance over the realm of Outworld by defeating Shao Kahn and his champions! The palace fell in less than half a day at the MANY hands of Sheeva and her four armed Shokan warriors. Yes, it seems that once again... the realm of Outworld is under new management. This is Li Mei, reporting to you live."**_

Sheeva sat upon the throne and looked around at all that she had conquered. A grin spread across her face as a howling laugh escaped from her lungs and echoed through the halls of Shao Kahn's palace. It was all HERS now! Everything and everybody now obeyed her will... even those who pledged their loyalty to Shao Kahn. In fact, that theory was about to be tested at this very moment.

"Goro. Kintaro." Sheeva called out, summoning her two most loyal warriors. Booming footsteps thumped through the halls as Goro and Kintaro approached the throne and got down on their knee.

"Yes, my Queen?" they said in unison.

"Watch over things for a while. I'll be down in the dungeon." Sheeva announced as she got off of the throne and walked away.

Sheeva made her way to the royal chamber which now belonged to her. She had already moved in her wardrobe earlier that day to finalize her acquisition. She closed the door and started stripping out of her golden armor. She removed her earrings, followed by her tiny golden headpiece. She stripped off her gold bustier, dropping it on the floor along with her tiny golden metal bottoms she wore. Finally, she removed her gold shinguards and wristguards. Once Sheeva was completely naked, she reached around in her dresser and pulled out her sexy red bikini.

"Mmm...perfect."

Sheeva slipped on the bikini and looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her amazing body. The bikini was extremely tiny; the red fabric went upwards from her crotch like a V and only covered her nipples, leaving the remainder of her bare skin and bountiful breasts bursting out of the tiny one piece. The backside covered even LESS; her back was completely bare, all the way down to her ass. The teeny tiny fabric went all the way up her ass cheeks, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Needless to say, when Sheeva wore this skimpy little suit she gave a boner to every Shokan dick in the vicinity as she walked past her flustered guards. None of them could hide their arousal as it poked out of their tiny speedos and caused them to buckle their knees in embarassment. Right now they all had the same dirty thought of what they wanted to do to their queen; unfortunately, Sheeva had no interest in them. They were already Sheeva's loyal vassals, whereas there were a few OTHERS that needed to be broken... and those others were currently confined to the dungeon.

Sheeva arrived in the dungeon, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She approached and came face to face with her four captives bound by the wrists with chains: the Edenian princess Kitana, her friend and Shao Kahn's servant Jade, Kitana's sister and evil clone Mileena, and the crimson haired ninja Scarlet. The four of them had their boots and gloves removed, and were wearing nothing but their ninja masks and their usual sexy ninja attire. Aside from Kitana, who was reluctant to serve him, the other three were loyal followers of the late Shao Kahn. But no matter their allegiance, the four of them would be damned before they would submit to the will of a Shokan!

"Greetings, girls." Sheeva said politely. The four of them just gave a "hmph" and turned away, their ninja masks hiding their snarls of disgust.

"Come now, that is no way to treat your new queen. LOOK AT ME!"

Sheeva grabbed all four of their heads at once and pointed them directly at her face. They struggled in her strong grip, trying desperately to look away in defiance.

"Now... you will speak when spoken to. Here, this should help."

Sheeva took ahold of Kitana, Jade, and Scarlet's ninja masks and ripped them off of their faces. For understandable reasons, Sheeva kept Mileena's mask on.

"There we go.. let's see those pretty little faces. Mmm... my new servants are quite the beauty..."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your servant!" Kitana yelled. "I didn't serve Shao Kahn and I certainly won't serve you!"

"Same goes for me!" Jade yelled. "My true allegiance is to Princess Kitana, and if she rejects you then so do I!"

"As soon as you free me from these chains, I WILL RIP YOUR FLESH APART!" Mileena growled.

Scarlet continued to say nothing.

"Heh heh heh... you're all headstrong little nymphos." Sheeva said, licking her lips. "I will take great pleasure in making you mine..."

"What do you mean?" Kitana asked, tugging at her chains a few times.

Sheeva approached Kitana and looked her up and down, admiring her fine body in the sexy blue outfit she wore. She traced her hands across Kitana's bare abdomen before going higher with the other two hands and cupping her breasts.

"Ah!" she squeaked.

Sheeva simultaneously massaged her abdomen and her breasts at the same time as she leaned in and planted a wet kiss on Kitana's lips. Kitana immediately voiced her displeasure.

"MMPH! MMPH! UGGH!"

Sheeva chuckled as she let go of Kitana and turned her attention to Jade. She grabbed Jade's top and ripped it wide open, causing her gigantic brown jugs to spring out of confinement with a jiggle.

"Now are you all starting to get the idea?" Sheeva purred.

Sheeva put a hand on each of Jade's boobs and started squeezing them as she used her other two hands to rip off Kitana's top and free her breasts as well. She put a hand on Kitana's right breast and started squeezing hers as well, causing her to moan reluctantly. Kitana and Jade were moaning, despite trying to defy Sheeva.

While she worked on their breasts, Sheeva turned her attention to Mileena who was still shooting daggers at her.

"Mileena... such a beautiful creature you are. Don't think I've forgotten about you..."

Sheeve leaned over and licked her bare navel, all the way up her torso and straight up into the canyon of cleavage her one piece provided. As soon as she felt Sheeva's wet tongue between her boobs, Mileena let out a sharp moan and her body shuddered at the sensation.

Sheeva turned to Scarlet, who was the only one being unattended to.

"Mmm... you're not packing as much as these other girls Scarlet, but your petite little body is driving me crazy..."

Sheeva grabbed Scarlets top and ripped it off, freeing her perky boobs. She then went lower and grabbed the tiny loincloth she was wearing and ripped it clean off as well, leaving Scarlet completely naked. With a grin, she inserted one of her large Shokan fingers into Scarlet's pussy and started gently moving in and out. This got Scarlet making noise finally.

"Ah-ahh...ahhhhh..."

"Oooh, not so silent anymore eh? Hahahahaha!"

Sheeva stopped pleasuring the others and just turned her attention to Scarlet. Sheeva's intuition told her that Scarlet would be the easiest to sway, as the only thing binding her to Shao Kahn was the fact that he had created her. Now that he was dead, Scarlet was free to walk her own path. Sheeva planned on capitalizing on this opportunity right then and there.

"Scarlet...sweetie... you no longer have a master to serve." Sheeva whispered as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Scarlet's perky red nipple. "What say you pledge your loyalty to ME instead? I'll treat you better than Shao Kahn ever could... I'll make your wildest pleasures come true..."

Scarlet closed her eyes and moaned as Sheeva went harder and faster inside her pussy, causing her love juices to start trickling from the intense pressure building up. At this rate she would explode in no time.

"I can give you everything you want, Scarlet... just pledge your loyalty to me, your Queen." Sheeva said. "Well? What do you say?"

Scarlet whimpered as her orgasm was drawing nearer and nearer. Sheeva's giant finger felt amazing inside her tiny throbbing pussy, and it was making her juices flow and drip down her thighs. Right then and there, she decided that Sheeva was a way better ruler than Shao Kahn ever was. And just like that, her choice was clear.

"Y-yess... YESSSSSS! My Qu-QUEEEEEEEN!"

Scarlet howled as her pussy contracted and then began spewing a huge blast of her womanly juices all over the dungeon floor. Sheeva continued fingering her, enjoying the feeling of her warm fluids gushing all over her hand. She finally slowed down a bit once Scarlet's womanhood began slowing down to a halt. The ninja hottie was drained dry.

"That's one down. Now... who's next to pledge their loyalty to their Queen?" Sheeva asked. The other three wouldn't budge.

"Never! I serve only the realm of Edenia!" Kitana spat.

"And I serve Kitana. Never again will I go against my best friend." Jade replied.

"I WILL EAT YOUR FUCKING ARMS OFF!" Mileena growled.

"Hmph. So the three of you won't go easy... very well then. For the next person who submits to me, I have a special surprise for them. And they'll like it a lot, won't they Scarlet my dear?"

"Y-yes my queen..." Scarlet mumbled, still tired from the orgasm. With a smile, Sheeva unshackled Scarlet and pulled her tight against her body for a deep kiss. Scarlet moaned softly at the feeling of Sheeva's lips and her four arms feeling up her naked body.

The other three watched, trying hard to deny their arousal. But the moisture forming in their caverns couldn't be hidden, and eventually one of them was going to break. Sheeva already had an idea of who it would be: the one who was just like Scarlet... the one who was created to serve a master who now is dead... the clone bred from sorcery...

"...Okay. What do you have to offer?" Mileena asked, breaking just like Sheeva thought she would.

"We have a winner! Mileena...nasty, sexy Mileena..."

Sheeva approached Mileena and leaned in close, giving her a kiss on the substantial amount of breast that was exposed in her sexy outfit. She went left and right, alternating between the two half bare mounds. Mileena tried to hold in her moans, but Sheeva's lips on her bare flesh was too pleasurable.

"I have EVERYTHING to offer..." Sheeva whispered as she grabbed Mileena's ninja one piece and ripped it off in one tug. Sheeva was instantly turned on by Mileena's naked body; she looked so well endowed compared to Kitana, the woman she was cloned after. That Shang Tsung was one pervy genius.

Sheeva put two hands on Mileena's substantial and glorious tits while she used her other two arms to lift Mileena's legs all the way up until her feet her above her shoulders. She may be half Tarkatan, but her juicy pussy and tight anus looked just as good as any other woman's.

"I can give you power...pleasure...anything your heart desires..." Sheeva purred as she leaned down and planted a kiss on her labia. She started raining sloppy kisses all over her pussy while her two free arms continued to squeeze and massage her breasts.

"Ah...ahhh...oooh shit, oh fuck!" Mileena grunted.

Sheeva smiled as she took one hand off of Mileena's breast and stuck her finger deep into her asshole. She proceeded to give Mileena triple pleasure: licking her pussy, squeezing her breast and fingering her anus while using her two other arms to hold her legs up. The sensations were so powerful that Mileena's pussy was starting to have very minor contractions. They were growing more rapid by the second, though.

"Oh..ohhh...oh damn...oh shiiiit!"

"Your ruler is dead. Shang Tsung, the man who created you, is also dead. You have no one to serve... no one to live for... but I can give you a purpose. With me, you will always be of worth." Sheeva assured Mileena as she pleasured her holes.

"Ahh, ahhhhh... th-that..s-sounds... g-good..."

"Well? All you have to do is address me as your Queen and it is done."

Mileena squealed as her pussy began contracting faster than before. Tiny squirts were spilling out, preparing for a big explosion.

"YEEEEES! QU-QUEEN SHEEVA! I'M Y-YOURS! BODY AND SOUL, I BELONG TO YOU!"

That was exactly what Sheeva wanted to hear as Mileena's orgasm finally exploded, splattering her face with every last drop of her vaginal juices. Her rapidly contracting pussy kept throbbing for a whole minute before finally slowing down to a stop. The love juices were still dripping from her as Mileena panted to regain her breath.

Sheeva unshackled Mileena and then turned her attention to the only two holdouts: Kitana and Jade. Sheeva was smart enough to know that Kitana is the key; once she subverted her, Jade would easily follow. The two of them were nearly inseparable, and even thought Jade was once ordered to hunt her down, in the end she couldn't turn on the girl she adored. Winning Kitana over would be two for the price of one.

"Now then... my resilient little princess..." Sheeva cooed. She grabbed Kitana's blue top and ripped it off, followed by the blue loincloth she always wore.

"P-princess Kitana!" Jade cried out, feeling shame for seeing Kitana naked like this.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you Jade." Sheeva said with a grin. She grabbed the rest of Jade's outfit and removed it as well, leaving the two girls completely nude. She decided to start off slow by sliding a hand behind Kitana and squeezing her butt cheeks while she used another hand to gently rub her labia. Kitana squirmed and struggled, but the feeling was so good that she couldn't help but moan. Her moans were soft, squeaky, and pitiful.

Sheeva used her other free hands on Jade. She slid her third hand behind Jade and massaged her butt as well and slid her last free hand into her pussy and started fingering her. Finally, Sheeva leaned in close and started sucking on the juicy fat of Jade's gigantic mountains of breast. She slurped and sucked while her tongue wriggled on her bright pink nipple.

"Oh God... ahhh...ahhhh Kitana... f-forgive me..." Jade moaned, unable to contain her feelings of ecstasy.

"J-Jade... ahhh... s-stay strong..." Kitana moaned.

"The other two already wised up. What is it that makes you two fight? Tell me Kitana... what do you have to go home to? Your mother is dead... your father is dead... Liu Kang is dead... you have nothing left! Yet, here I am offering you and Jade paradise! You can live here in luxury forever, as my servants. I'll treat you all well, and you'll have all the riches you can dream of."

Kitana tried to drown it out, but the more she processed Sheeva's words the more sense it made. What DID she have left? At least with Sheeva she would have a good life. She wouldn't be a ruler, but she would still live like royalty. She was trying to think straight, but this damn orgasm was making her lose her head.

"P-please... p-promise me you won't hurt Jade..." Kitana cried out.

"Hurt Jade? Darling, I will treat Jade like my prized possession! You are all important to me. I'll care for and cherish all four of you forever. Now... submit to me, and all of this will be yours."

Kitana shut her eyes tight as her orgasm spewed; those words made her content. As long as she could live happily with her best friend, who cared who was ruling over her? And perhaps living under Sheeva's rule would be just as good as she made it out to be.

"OH GOD! SH-SHEEVAAA!" Jade squealed as her orgasm shot out of her and covered the floor in a puddle of womanly essence. She breathed loudly as her pussy contracted and sent several big squirts gushing out of her.

With a smile, Sheeva unshackled them and the two of them fell to the floor.

"Jade...hold me..." Kitana said softly as Jade pressed herself against Kitana and they hugged tenderly.

"K-Kitana..."

"It's okay... It's okay... this life is best for us, Jade. Sheeva will take care of us..."

And so, with a little dominance combined with tenderness, Sheeva had swayed all four of the ninja babes to her favor. She had gained four powerful fighters... and sexy vixens to boot. Now, there was one thing left to do...

"You four serve me now." Sheeva declared.

"Yes, my Queen." they said in unison.

"You will obey me."

"Yes, my Queen."

"You will fight and die for me if necessary."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Then congratulations! You all have all crossed the gateway to paradise! Now... it's time to test out your loyalty. Follow me to my royal chamber and give your new Queen a proper thank you."

"Yes, Queen Sheeva!"

 **SHEEVA'S ROOM**

Sheeva's red sling bikini fell to the floor and the five naked goddesses dived onto the bed and piled on top of their new queen. Sheeva laid on her back as the four vixens rubbed their naked bodies all over her, squeezing and kissing her intimate areas. Scarlet kissed her deep on the lips while Mileena rubbed and massaged her breast. Jade sucked on her left one while Kitana planted kisses up and down her torso, going down between her legs.

"Ahhh...oohhh...ohhhh yessss... give me more, my pets!" Sheeva screamed.

The four of them took turns sticking their tongue in Sheeva's mouth while folding her tits and ass. They rolled around back and forth on the king sized bed in a giant naked ball of pleasure. The glorious orgy was making Sheeva's pussy sopping wet, dripping, BEGGING for release...

"Pleasure your queen, my servants! Make me explode with ecstasy!" Sheeva commanded.

"Yes, Queen Sheeva!" they obeyed.

Kitana grabbed Sheeva's legs and lifted them high, then attacked her pussy with her tongue. Jade put her head down there as well and put her tongue directly into her anus, plunging in and out and leaving a string of saliva behind. Mileena laid on top of Sheeva and grinded her body against hers, her giant soft breasts providing a warm tingly sensation. Scarlet leaned down and shoved her tongue back in Sheeva's mouth, making out with her furiously while letting Sheeva touch her perky breasts and perfectly shaped ass with her free hands. Sheeva used two hands to massage her breasts, one hand to rub her ass, and then used her last free hand to reach over and spank Mileena who was grinding all over her. Every time she spanked Mileena, her ass jiggled ever so slightly and turned Sheeva on even more.

With four naked lusty chicks all over her, the moaning Sheeva couldn't contain her orgasm for another moaned to the top of her lungs as her pussy shot out huge blasts of her love juices, soaking the bed and pelting the ninja babes with tremendous force.

When it was all over, the five of them laid together. Sheeva pulled all four of them against her and wrapped an arm around each one, embracing them tightly. They planted a few tender kisses on Sheeva before they all finally passed out. Sheeva's dominance was solidified, and the four ninjas began their new life serving their sexy new mistress who would no doubt fill their lives with pleasure and fortune.

 **THE END**


End file.
